Wolf 359
Wolf 359Union Star System – Upward Sector No planets – ---- Two Matter twirlsFour Gigamon Stations A red dwarf star that is located in the constellation Leo, near the ecliptic. At a distance of approximately 7.8 light years from the Earth, it has an apparent magnitude of 13.5 . Wolf 359 is one of the nearest stars to the Solar System; only the Alpha Centauri system (including Proxima Centauri) and Barnard's Star are known to be closer. Star Details *Mass 0.097 M☉ *Radius 0.168 R☉ *Luminosity 0.00099 to 0.001110 L☉ *Surface gravity (log g) 5.511 *Temperature 2,800 ± 10010 K *Metallicity Fe/H +0.18 ± 0.1712 dex *Rotational velocity (v sin i) < 3.04 km/s *Age 100–35010 Myr Even though there are no planets in the system , and the two Matter twirls will not be planets will not be planets for another billion years or two. The system is claimed by the Union and has a population. There are four Gigamon Stations, one of which is a Federal Penitentiary Flamingo Bay. Both Matter Swirls are minded or “scooped” Matter swirls *Wolf Soup *Wolf Matter Stations *Flamingo Bay – Pen *Wolf Matter Base – Civilian *Wolf Soup Base - Civilian *Lupus Base –HQ of Department of Corrections and Academy * The System was more or less ignored during the Second Exodus, but in 2290 a company called Wolf Resources Inc. established a Space Station in the system and begun to scoop the rich matter soup of two so calledMatter Discs or Matter Swirls (eventually becoming planets. The company eventually purchased a Gigamon Station station with extensive Matter processing and Gas Refineries. The Station known as Wolf Matter Base became a major Fuel stop for freighters destined for the Sol System. Over the Centuries it developed into a “Freighter Ship” Stop over of great reputation. A second Company, Wolf Elements Inc. established Wolf Soup Base offering the same services and products. There is an intense rivalry between the two Stations and associated Scoopers. The Federal Government established a High Security Penitentiary there in 2330 and in 2390 the Regional HQ for the United Stars Department of Corrections – Including an Academy for Correctional Officers and personnel as well as the infamous Hangman's School for Federal Executioners. ---- Wolf 359 is one of the faintest and lowest-mass stars known. At the light-emitting layer called the photosphere, it has a temperature of about 2,800 K, which is low enough for chemical compounds to form and survive. The absorption lines of compounds such as water and titanium(II) oxide have been observed in the spectrum.13 The surface has a magnetic field that is stronger than the average magnetic field on the Sun. As a result of magnetic activity caused by convection, Wolf 359 is a flare star that can undergo sudden increases in luminosity for several minutes. These flares emit strong bursts of X-ray and gamma ray radiation that have been observed by space telescopes. Wolf 359 is a relatively young star with an age of less than a billion years. Category:Solar Systems